wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bluefire
Bluefire is a male Seawing and one of the main antagonists in "Wings of Fire: The Four Flames Saga." He was FourFlames' original character and cannot be used by anyone else without his owner's permission. Description Bluefire is an average-sized teal Seawing with white stripes and aquamarine underscales. He has piercing seafoam-green eyes and sharp, gleaming white teeth. His vision is rather poor, therefore he wears glasses. Bluefire is a very talkative dragon. He is an inventor and scientist and is very good at what he does, and is also very understanding. He builds amazing things, but never tells anyone how to make them and how to use them correctly. He is somewhat secretive and a small bit cowardly, but sometimes when he is feeling triumphant he will become quite the annoyance. In the Four Flames saga, the story portays Bluefire's main scientific fields to be robotics and physics, however in the future he goes back to Pyrrhia University (making the teachers a little nervous, as he is a former yet accidental 'villain') to study exotic sciences, excelling in his classes. As of late he joins G.A.S.P. as leader of the exotic science department and not much is heard of him afterwards. He is merely part of G.A.S.P. so he may pursue academic fields. He is currently working on utilization of dark matter and development of a new scientific element. Powers Bluefire has a powerful tail that can slap the water extremely hard and can breathe underwater with his gills. He also has night vision and can swim extremely well. He has the glowing stripes of a Seawing. His mechanical engineering skills also aid him very usefully, though in battle he doesn't really have time for building things. Relationships SHADOWFLANK: Bluefire was very good friends with Shadowflank and trusted him entirely. When he finds out, he appreciates that his friend would take over the world just to show Bluefire's creations to Pyrrhia. However, he is sometimes too busy to talk or scheme with him because he is probably working on a creation. Plus, in the end, he betrayed Shadowflank after realizing that using innocent dragonets was wrong and that he never wanted it that way. TERRA NOVA: Bluefire doesn't like Terra Nova very much and is suspicious of her. He is also a little afraid of her. HARPER: Bluefire was angry with his son for betraying his best friend, because he knows that his best friend didn't deserve it after trying so hard to help Bluefire, but was proud of his excellent skills. THE FOUR FLAMES: Bluefire didn't care about the Flames but he never wanted to hurt the Flames. He thought Shadowflank had permits to add them to his work. He never wanted to abuse or purposely use or experiment innocent dragonets. He thought it was vulgar. THE FOUR FLAMES' PARENTS: Bluefire didn't really know or care about the Flames' parents but he knew they must be terribly devastated that Shadowflank stole their eggs. He felt terrible about what his friend did. Quotes "Well you see, this motor is attached to these gears. Which are attached to your brain. Try not to move too much, okay?" "It's not magic. I'm pretty convinced that ''everything ''has a scientific reason." "Well if you weren't always gallivanting around you would have a healthier brain." "Get over here and help me finish this!!!!!!" "I don't trust you...." Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Content (FourFlames) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters